Some electric motors convert electrical energy to mechanical energy and convert mechanical energy to electrical energy. Electric motors may be connected to an energy storage device thereby enabling the transfer of energy therebetween. AC induction motors are a particular type of electric motor that uses induced current flow to cause portions of the motor's rotor to become magnetized during the operation of the motor. AC induction motors utilize single-phase or multi-phase power to produce a rotating magnetic field through a series of stators to turn a rotor. The rotating magnetic field induces electrical current through a plurality of conductive bars in the rotor. The electrical current in the conductive bars reacts with the magnetic field produced by the stators to create torque at the rotor for performing work.